1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for imaging test answer sheets and, more particularly, to automated systems and methods for processing and storing test answer sheet images that include answers to open-ended questions.
2. Description of Related Art
The automation of test scoring is a complex problem that has generated a great deal of interest, owing to a significant economic pressure to optimize efficiency and accuracy and to minimize human involvement. Optimal mark reading (OMR) systems are well known in the art, such as those for scanning forms having pencil marks within preprinted areas such as ovals. OMR systems generally sense data recorded within the preprinted areas by detecting light absorbed in the near infrared, which is referred to as NIR scanning. This method permits the differentiation of the pencil marks from the preprinted information, which is provided in a pigment that does not absorb in the NIR. OMR systems thus permit a gathering of data that is easily converted into digital form, scored against an answer database, and saved without consuming excessive storage space.
An additional level of complexity is added, however, with the inclusion of open-ended or essay-type questions. These questions must typically be scored by a human reader, and thus either the physical test form or a visible image thereof must be available for at least the time required for scoring. A digitally stored visible image can be obtained by an image processing apparatus, for example.
A multiplicity of systems and methods for addressing the scoring of test answer sheets have been disclosed in the art. For example, Poor (U.S. Pat. No. 5,452,379), Keogh et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,134,669), Clark and Clark et al. (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,321,611; 5,433,615; 5,437,554; 5,458,493; 5,466,159; and 5,558,521) disclose systems and methods for combining OMR and image processing wherein only a predefined area of a document (an "area of interest") is captured and stored.
Another aspect of the problem of processing test answer sheets having both multiple-choice and open-ended questions involves the scanning apparatus used to convert a written document into digital data. The use of combined OMR and image capture devices is disclosed by Poor '379, Keogh et al. '669, Clark et al. '554.